<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>War Buddies by alexcat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090256">War Buddies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat'>alexcat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Penetration in Two Holes, Kinktober, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:06:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy kind of falls into a thing with Steve and Bucky and she loves it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Of Elves and Men</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>War Buddies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made a Kinktober list from several of them that I found on tumblr and one from Firecat.</p><p>This is the story for Double Penetration in Two Holes.</p><p>As I am not particularly a kinky person, these stories will be rather mild in nature. More smut than kink and always a little love, even if it's just for one night.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peggy Carter had known that Steve and Bucky were lovers the moment she saw them when Steve rescued Bucky and the others from Johann Schmidt. She had no problem with it. In fact, she understood the attraction as soon as she met Bucky. He flirted with her shamelessly and she turned him down flat, but she found him sweet and rather charming. </p><p>At first, she and Bucky had circled one another over who got Steve. They realized pretty quickly that Steve wasn’t going to choose. He spent time with both of them and Peggy assumed he made a little time to be intimate with Barnes like he did her. </p><p>After a little time passed, the three of them seemed to be spending a lot of time together. One evening, Peggy impulsively kissed Steve when he said something clever. Bucky kissed his cheek at the same time. Steve turned his head and kissed Bucky’s lips. He put an arm around them both. Almost by accident, they all kissed at the same time. </p><p>Peggy wasn’t sure who did what first, but in minutes, all three of them were in various stages of undress. Watching Steve kiss and touch Bucky was fascinating and also very arousing. Her blouse was unbuttoned already as she watched Steve slide his hand over Bucky’s erection. She put her hand under her skirt and rubbed herself through her already damp panties. </p><p>Steve shrugged out of his shirt and worked on Bucky’s zipper, relieving him of his trousers in short order. Peggy wasn’t the only one with wet underwear, there was a wet spot on Bucky’s boxers already. Peggy tossed her blouse in the pile with Steve’s shirt and moved up beside him, running her hands over his chest. </p><p>She and Bucky both worked on getting Steve’s trousers off as Steve kissed Peggy then Bucky. After several minutes, they were finally all quite naked. </p><p>“Well, this is a surprise,” Peggy said as she settled between the two men. Bucky was in front of her and Steve behind. </p><p>“Does this mean you’re my best girl, too?” Bucky asked her as he kissed his way down her chest. </p><p>Steve was holding her from behind, kissing her neck as Bucky found a nipple to suck. </p><p>“God, yes, James.” She lost her train of thought as Steve slipped his fingers between her legs. She wiggled back against Steve, feeling him hard against her ass. She reached her hand down to caress Bucky as he moved up to kiss her then he kissed Steve over her shoulder. </p><p>Steve moved around behind her so his cock would slide between her legs and press against her pussy. He slid his hand from her middle to lift her thigh up, enabling him to press his cock inside her. He held her leg as he began to thrust slowly. </p><p>“Oh, god, Steve,” she murmured. Bucky kept kissing her as he cupped a full breast in his hand. She reached down to touch herself as both men pleasured her.  Bucky scooted down so he could suck at her breasts again then moved down further, licking her clitoris as she held her nether lips open for him. </p><p>All she could do was lie back and let them do what they were doing. She cupped a breast and played with her nipple as Bucky sucked and licked her and Steve both. He would use his fingers when he turned his mouth to licking Steve, then return to sucking and licking her. </p><p>It only took a few minutes for her to come the first time. She cried out their names as pleasure ripped through her. Bucky lapped at her with his tongue a few times after she stilled then licked Steve as he continued to fuck her, moving faster now, close to coming himself. His grip on her leg was almost painful, but Steve was always mindful of his strength and she knew he wouldn’t actually hurt her. </p><p>He came, making those little grunting sounds that Peggy always found so erotic. He let go of her leg and hugged her close from behind. Bucky moved up to kiss them both. </p><p>Peggy motioned Bucky to get on his haunches in front of her. She reached her hand out and grasped his cock, moving closer to lick him. Steve moved up beside her and both of them began to lick Bucky like a lollipop. Peggy found seeing him and Steve was even more arousing than she thought. </p><p>Steve took Bucky into his hand as they both licked him. Peggy pulled back and kissed his leg while Steve took him into his mouth.</p><p>“Yes, Steve, oh god.” Bucky put his hand in Peggy’s hair and motioned for her to move up so he could kiss her. “Sweet Peggy.” He kissed her and moaned into her mouth as Steve’s head bobbed. He pulled Peggy close and held her tight. He whispered into her ear. “Love him so much!” Bucky gasped quietly and came in Steve's mouth.</p><p>As soon as Steve had licked him clean, he moved up and kissed both of them. Peggy could see that he was already ready to go again. She had gotten used to this and actually found it delightful. Bucky was actually enhanced as well, she was fairly sure. She wondered if he’d be ready in a few minutes, too.</p><p>Steve lay back on the bed. He reached for her and she crawled on top of him. She reached down between them and guided him inside her. She leaned forward to kiss him and was surprised to feel cool fingers touch her ass, wetting and gently probing her. </p><p>Bucky moved close to her. He whispered in her ear. “Please?” </p><p>She nodded and kissed him while he was so close to her. </p><p>He replaced the fingers with the smooth head of his cock. Peggy had never done this before and it wasn’t painful as she expected. Bucky was slow and gentle as he slowly slipped inside her. Once he was all the way in, he began to thrust as Peggy began to move on top of Steve.  </p><p>“I can feel you, Buck,” Steve growled as Peggy rode him quite hard. Bucky moved faster and faster as Peggy moaned. She loved the feeling of being filled by both of them. They were so tight inside her that she was already losing what little control she had. She was kissing Steve when he reached for her breast, sucking and licking as she whimpered at the pleasure.</p><p>Bucky was gripping her hips hard now, and Steve was beginning to tense up below her. He kissed her lips again and again. </p><p>“Peggy!” Bucky cried out as he came and his orgasm created a cascade as Steve followed moments later. Peggy ground against Steve hard as pleasure overtook her as well. </p><p>Neither of them spoke or moved for several seconds, as if they had no idea what to say. Bucky moved to Steve’s side and Peggy climbed off Steve and wiggled her way between them. Both men kissed her and then they all kissed. </p><p>“We can’t sleep here. I can’t imagine that the Army would be very pleased to find its hero naked with us,” Peggy prodded them. “Get dressed, boys, we have a war to fight.”</p><p>As in most things, they did as Peggy told them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45"><b>Tumblr</b></a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>